Namine
by Azalie-Kauriu
Summary: A tournament is being held in Grass, Tsunade sends her ninjas but each village should have one gender each but none of the girls can compete. Tsunade has no choice but to turn one the guys into a girl, her target is the guardian of a fox.
1. Target: locked

Hi everyone! This is my second story, so don't expect it to be perfect, hope you likeit.

Chapter One

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, all sat in Tsunade's office. They were all chosen by the hokage to compete in a tournament held in hidden Grass(?), they were chosen to represent Konoha.

"YATTA! I'll show them what I the future Hokage can do!" Naruto shouted, everybody else rolled their eyes. The doors suddenly opened, and came in were the sand siblings.

Tsunade smiled when she saw them "Great you made it just in time."

"Ano sa, ano sa..what are they doing here Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked only to get a hit on the head. Tsunade was seen with a angry vein on her head, glaring at Naruto who was rubbing his poor head.

"I was getting to that. Anyway now that your all here, you see these three was going to compete as well but they gotten a mission to hand a scroll in late, and since we are here all together, the kazekage agreed to let our compeitors travel together since it would be easier to go there strait away with you guys cause you already know each other so there would be no nervousness going around." They all nodded, "Good but there's one problem, there should be at least one ninja of each gender compeiting, and since Temari is representing Sand we still don't have someone to represent for Konoha." They all looked at her confusely.

"Then hokage-sama shouldn't one of the girls be here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah well, Sakura'a my aprentice and will be needed here, Hiashi-san didn't give permission to let Hinata go, Tenten's on a mission with her father and Ino's sick. I didn't want anyone else to do it because all of you should be the same age and I trust you guys to do it instead of anyone else."

"Then how are we going to compete hokage-sama?" Neji asked with a confused expression. What happened next scared them, Tsunade grinned like she won her very first bet.

"You see, since none of the other girls could it, I thought giving a change to one of you guys might do the trick..." Everybody's eyes widened in relization except for Naruto who was totally clueless.

"Oi! Old hag! what the hell are you talking about!" The Konoha boys(except Naruto) stepped back, it looked like Naruto went a wrong turn because Tsunade looked very angry at remark but grinned as she found her new target. Who knew Jiraiya's perverted techniques could be so useful? Tsunade caught him one time when he turned himself into a girl to go into the bath tubs instead of looking through the fence so he can get a better view, no henge, no chakra, so the kunoichious who were bathing wouldn't be suspious. Needless to say Jiraiya almost died that time when Tsunade found out.

"What I'm saying Naruto is that I am going to turn YOU into a GIRL!" The look on Naruto's face was priceless.

"What! No way! There is absolutely no way I am going to pose as a girl in front of all those people!" She walked forward as Naruto stepped back into a wall. He gulped. Tsunade grinned like no tommorow.

"You will all be leaving in one week. Everyone but Temari get out!" Before she even said it, the boys were already gone scared of the wrath of their hokage. 'Some friends they are!' Naruto thought as he desperately looked for a way out. Tsunade did some hand seals and a big puff of smoke formed around Naruto. Out came a girl with short blonde hair without the whisker marks in an orange jumpsuit.

Naruto coughed, she felt different, she looked down and gasped. She made a down right hot girl! Even better than her sexy no jutsu! Temari looked on with awe, this was Naruto's female form? He would've made hot female super models jealous with greater passions than Lee and Gai.

"Okay. Temari for the rest of this week, you are going to teach Naruto the natures of women...But we'll need to change the name..hmm, okay Naruto in this from you will be known as Namine." Naruto looked at Tsunade in horror as he tried to dispel the jutsu only to find he couldn't do a thing. "Don't bother, it'll only come off if I take it off. You'll also be known as Naruto's relative." Naruto felt like dying on the spot.

Inside now-her mind, she heard the roars of laughter from a fox's mouth. Maybe she'll treat Tsunade with a bit more respect from now on.

LOL! I forgot where I got the idea from but please read and review to comment me or if you want me to add a few things in. Anyway this will be an Sasuke/Namine, Gaara/Namine and Neji/Namine pairing ONLY! Vote who you want her to be with, I also got the name Namine from Kingdom Hearts 2. I would've want this to be a Sasuke-Namine pairing but the choice is yours cause your the readers. Wish me luck with the next chapter:)


	2. NARUTO! IS THAT YOU?

Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time but my DAMN STUPID KEYBOARD WAS BROKEN! (

Anyway hope you guys enjoy and also might give me a few advices on the story if you want to add anything. And by the way, this is **ONLY** a Namine/Sasuke, Namine/Gaara or Namine/Neji pairing fic.

Ages:

Rookie 9: 16

Team Gai: 17

Kankuro: 18

Temari: 17

Gaara: 16

**Chapter 2**

As the week passed, Temari had taught Namine the natures of women. Strangely, Namine hadn't seen any of the guys for the rest of the week but everytime she went through the village, for some reason all the girls were glaring at her and all the guys were staring at her with eyes filled with...lust? She didn't really care. Temari on the other hand was sooo proud of her work that she often forgotten that Namine was a guy, not only that but almost no body in the village had recognised her. She also recieved her own fanclub which was big as Sasuke's. Namine could get any guy she wanted but she having a small brain didn't even the notice the attention but knew the guys were stalking for some reason. It scared her because she was always used to the glares she got from the villagers. Temari wouldn't be suprised if Namine would've gotten the attention of Uchiha Sasuke, or her scary brother for that matter.

By the end of the week, all the guys were waiting for the two girls by the gate. There with them was Kakashi, Jiraiya and Gai who were assigned to supervise them. The sand team didn't have a jounin since the Kazekage knew they can take care of themselves.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Screamed an angry Kiba. Everybody wondered the same as well, even Kakashi was earlier than them. A familiar voice stepped in.

"Calm down will ya dog-boy?" A annoyed Temari said, there was another girl next to her. And _all _the guys jaws dropped (Except for Gaara who was resisting the urge to not widen his now shocked eyes).

There was the most beautiful girl they have ever seen! A girl about Naruto's height, had short spiky blonde hair down mid-back, had amazing blue eyes, a red tank top with black baggy jeans supported by a brown belt, blue sandals, Tsunade's necklace around her neck, with the konoha hiate being the buckle of her belt and brown gloves. (Try to imagine Cagalli Yula Attha in Gundam Seed except for a few changes in colours.) She had a black bagpack.

Namine raised an eyebrow, "What's with you guys?" Temari tried not to laugh, how could she be so dense?

Akamaru sniffed at her before barking to Kiba. He looked shocked "NARUTO? NO WAY! THIS IS YOUR FEMALE FORM! I THOUGHT IT WOULD'VE BEEN SOMEHTING LIKE YOUR SEXY NO JUTSU!"

The results were hilarious, Shikamaru eyes twitched, Shino flinched, Kakashi almost looked ashamed for nearly falling in love with his own student who happened to be a guy! Neji jaw dropped _again, _Jiraiya was scribbling madly in his notepad, Gaara stared at Namine with an open mouth, Sasuke tried not to drool. Gai and Lee on the other hand.

"NARUTO-CHAN! YOUR BURNING PASSIONATE FLAME OF YOUTH TRANSFORMED YOU INTO THE BEAUTY OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted.

"OH NARUTO, YOU HAVE GROWN INTO A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG FLOWER THAT HAS BLOOMED IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!" Gai shouted.

"OH GAI-SENSEI! DOSEN'T SHE LOOK MARVELOUS!"

"YES LEE, SHE HAS AND BECAUSE OF THAT WE MUST PROTECT HER FROM THE EVIL GREEDINESS OF MEN!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI!'

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And it went on until Temari got annoyed and knockedthem down in the dirt just to shut them up. When all of them got out from their shock, Jiraiya quickly went to student.

"Ho Naruto! If I knew you would look like this then I would've taught you this technique the first you made yourself lnown to me!"

"Shut up Ero-sennin!"

"Ahem. If you don't mind then perhaps we should start our journey." Kakashi said, the rest nodded.

* * *

Along the road Namine noticed Neji and Gaara staring at her but not Sasuke. She was walking next to him, hiding like a lost child. Sasuke got nervous at the sudden closeness and said "Oi dobe. What's wrong?"

He never seen Naruto this scared before. Namine bit her lip and whispered to him.

"It's Neji and Gaara..they keep staring at me!" Sasuke looked behind them and notice the two were staring at Namine the same way he did. He glared at them and soon a glaring contest began between the three.

Kakashi noticed and an idea formed in his head as he grinned, Jiraiya noticed as well as Kakashi's face. He went up to him and asked "Whats wrong Kakashi?"

"Oh nothing Jiraiya-sama, but I have a great idea that might be a great inspiration to your research." This lit Jiraiya's face up as Kakashi told him, he grinned at Kakashi's dirty mind. There plan would begin tonight.

After a while, Kakahi shouted "Alright we will make camp here!" As they set up they ate dinner which was vegetables and etc. Namine didn't like the food asked if there were anything else. Unknown to her, Kakashi did this on purpose because he knew she didn't like what he brang. But he had a special treat for Namine. He grabbed a packet of Ramen and gave it to Namine.

She looked like she was about to cry when she saw what Kakashi had. After it was cooked and ready, she instantly began to gobble it up. "Thank you soo much Kakashi-sensei! You are soo the love of my life right now!" Everybody but Namine noticed 3 certain boys were glaring at Kakashi, who only grinned. He sat next to her a bit too close and ruffled her hair lovingly "I love you too Naru-chan!" He grinned. They all but Namine swore they heard 3 intense growls coming from Sasuke, Gaara and Neji, if possible their glares had worsen as they watched Kakashi treat THEIR Namine as if she was royalty (unknown to everybody else but Jiraiya, she actually was).

As they all went to sleep in their tents, Namine met up with Kyuubi in her dreams.

She walked down the sewers until she stopped in front of a huge cage.

**"HEY GAKI!"**

" Hey Fox!"

**"YOU KNOW, I NEVER MET ANYONE AS STUPID AS YOU BEFORE!"**

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean!"

**"IDIOT! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE ALL THE STARES YOU GOTTEN IN THE VILLAGE!"**

"Well ever since I became a girl, the girls treated me the same but the guys were acting kinda creepy."

Kyuubi sighed, this might take a while to explain, soon Namine found out why events like these occured when she became a girl. Kyuubi though decided to leave the part about her 3 REAL stalkers out.

'Damn it Yondaime! Of all people, why had you chosen Naruto!' He thought. He already knew the answer but he just wanted to know why his vessel had to be a dumb one.

Well what do you think? Hehe, R&R! **Remember! Namine-Sasuke/Gaara/Neji pairings only!**


	3. Another rival

Hi everyone! I'm **SO SORRY **I havent updated in so long! I had been VERY busy!(other than the fact that I was lazying around).

Anyway, here are the votes:

Neji: 3

Sasuke: 6

Gaara: 6

And thank you 4 all those who reviewed and supported me!

**CHAPTER 3**

They have just arrived in Grass an hour ago, they were all eating at this noodle restaurant except for Namine and Kakashi who went to book some rooms at the hotel for them. Suddenly, Namine had just arrived panting looking VERY tired. Kakashi was right behind her looking normal but everyone could tell he was exhausted by the way his throat was moving. Kiba asked them, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Let's just say I know exactly how Sasuke feels" Namine told them, the all looked at her confused but the two new arrivals just sat down and ordered their food.

After they were done, they just left the restaurant with Namine and Kakashi looking around them warily. Everyone was confused by the way they were acting, then suddenly Sasuke asked "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"What is the most thing you fear in Konoha, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"...Fan girls." Sasuke said, not liking where this was going to. Everybody wondered what it had to do with this, until suddenly there was this loud "THERE YOU ARE MY ONE AND ONLY BEAUTIFUL BLOOMING SUNSHINING FLOWER!" Everybody except for Namine who quickly hid behind Sasuke much to his delight looked towards the voice and it only lead to a horde of rabid fan_ boys_. The one who was the source of the voice was the boy in the lead and most good looking out of them all. He had spiky auburn brown hair with light green eyes. He clothes consisted dark grey baggy pants, red shirt and brown jacket with a Grass hiate tied around his right shoulder.

All the leaf and sand nins looked at them dumbly while sweat dropping (except Kakashi and Namine). They now knew the reason about the fan girl question.

Higarashi Takeshi was the leader of the N.C.F.C. aka. Namine-chan fan club. They even has t-shirts of a chibi Namine and even have a banner and posters of 'Namine that' and 'Namine this'. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke glared at them and for some reason wanted to kill them.

Takeshi came up and handed Namine a rose while ignoring Sasuke who dared him to come any closer and he'll be seeing shinigami himself. Namine on the other hand was sweating as Takeshi came closer, then suddenly the boy was met with Sasuke's fist. Takeshi was thrown back at his followers who quickly helped him up while glaring at Sasuke, "Get lost losers" Sasuke said to them.

Takeshi replied "Don't tell me what to do teme! Nothing can get in the way of my love for my precious Namine-chan." Namine, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara had angry veins on their foreheads while the rest sweatdropped again…It was like watching Sakura and Ino fight for their love for their precious 'Sasuke-kun'.

Namine suddenly shouted "I'm not your property you jerk, and don't call Sasuke a teme!" All the leaf and sand nins looked at her in shock, Namine was defending her long time rival and always called him a teme. They all quickly looked around to see if the apocalypse was approaching. "Only I can call him a teme!" Instantly, those who fell in shock did an anime fall. Takeshi just went up to her while glaring at Sasuke who glared right back at him. As he got closer, Namine was ready to bolt thinking that Sasuke's defence wasn't good enough...wait a minute...She knew someone who had **GREAT DEFENCE!** Takeshi grinned at her as she looked at him disgusted. He was just within 1 feet away, when Sasuke was going to pound him Namine quickly ran away in another direction with Takehi on her heels as Sasuke was about to run after them. Takeshi reached his arms up about to hug Namine but came face to face with...sand? Yes, sand. Namine was hiding behind non other than Gaara. The two said boys were glaring at each other, Takeshi tried getting rid of the sand by hitting it but was surprised each time he tried to hit Gaara or his sand only more sand came.

"What are you doing you fool! This useless sand isn't going to stop me from my Namine-chan!" Takeshi shouted angrily. But Gaara stood there unfazed only glaring at Takeshi, this made him shudder. He had the eyes of a monster. He quickly looked back at his group of supporters, who were glaring at Gaara and Sasuke while at the same time oogling Namine.

"Hey you guys! Help me save Namine-chan from this red evil sand guy! Break the sand down!"

As all his followers were about to come out and TRY to beat Gaara's sand, they were all blown away by Neji's humongous strong Kaiten, screaming 'AHH! NAMINE-CHAN, STAY STRONG! WE'LL COME BACK FOR YOU LATER AND SAVE YOU!' or 'DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER YOU EVIL NINJAS OF LEAF AND SAND!' which made them go in an sweat dropping stance again. For some weird complicated reason, Namine and the others weren't blown away.

Takeshi growled. He was going to take theses guys on by himself, as he was about to walk up to them, Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder preventing him from going any closer.

"What are you doing you fool! Let me go!"

But Kakashi just smiled with his eye litting up as a upside down 'U' sign. 'Can't let him interfere with my plans….although, he may have some use. He can probably make the other 3 jealous and make this more interesting.' Kakashi thought, but he thought he should get rid of Takeshi first instead of continuing his plans…besides, Namine looked like she was about to blow.

**With the other N.C.F.C**

They were all about to run back where their leader was and save Namine but they heard a loud voice from the other end of the village shouting "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" They suddenly saw their leader in the sky flying holding both of his hands to his butt while screaming "AGGHHHHHH!" They all winced, it sounded like it hurt quite _a lot._

You guys like it? Well just pray for me to update the next one. I'm a very lazy person, (like shikamaru).


	4. The dance

Everybody was waiting in front of the kage's tower. Everyone that were competing in the tournament was there, there were mostly chunins and jounins because those who were representing their villages were the best.

There were around 50 ninjas compeiting, our favourite leaf/sand nins were included.

The grass' kage(which kage is he?) was the Yondaime kage, he was a middle aged man near Jiraiya's and Tsunade's age but not as old as them. He had brown hair and a small brown beard, he had green eyes which kinda sparked. 'He looks really familiar' Namine's thoughts were.

"Namine-chan!" A familiar voice called out which caused three heartless ninjas to glare at whoever said it and Namine to resist to let Kyuubi take control and destroy the whole village though that would make the Leaf village look bad since thay can't control their own jinchuuriki would be the other village's thought.

Takeshi came up to her and said "My dear Namine-chan you look lovely as ever though you always are but I never knew you would be compeiting, I knew you came here to cheer me on but there's no need for you to compeit to impress me, we're already together!" He said all lovely dovey.

Namine made a disgusting face "I don't even know you and your the last person I would go out with! Heck, I rather date the teme over here than you." She pointed at at Sasuke whose face went all delight as he smirked at two of his rivals who happened to be glaring at him with alot of force, heck, there were even chakra mixed into their glares and Sasuke knew that if looks can kill, then he'd be thinking that hell was heaven.

"Oh but there's no need to be playing hard to get but if your that desperate then I dont mind" Takeshi said with a wink, which made feel like throwing up as the other three ninjas turned their glares direction to Takeshi who didn't even noticed. Takeshi shivered, it was such a hot day a second ago, why is it that it's so cold now? On the sidelines, the other four ninjas' friends were watching the show amused.

Temari: _'OMG! I can't believe the three most hottest guys _(not takeshi and she doesnt look at her brother that way, she just thinks her brother's cute) _are all fully after my masterpiece.'_

Shikamaru: _'no matter what women are such troublesome creatures' _as he looks at the three powerful ninjas fighting over one girl who use to be a guy.

Kankuro: '_My little baby brother's growing up!'_

Gai/Lee: _' AH! THE YOUTH OF LOVE PREVAILS!'_

Kiba: _'This is hilarious, I knew Naruto and Sasuke was gay. Sas**uke**'s name even prooves it..Though I had no idea that the Hyuuga freak and creepy Sand nin were in it.'_

Shino: _'...I wonder who'll Namine choose.'_

Jiraiya: _'This is great! I'm gonna make a fortune out of this baby!' _As he write notes down for the new volume of his book.

Kakashi:_ 'I hope Namine chooses Sasuke, I don't want any hard conflicts in my team...AH, who cares! I'll just stick to my plan! The next part is the dance, I'll just help Temari with a few things.'_

The grass kage came up "Welcome all ninjas from all nations! I called this up this tournament to promote the friendship amongst other countries." He then started a long boring speech until he finished but at the end he gathered everyone's attention.

"Before we start our tournament, we will be holding up a dance to start our friendship." Every guy looked delighted as look at Namine who looked as if the world was coming to an end and most girls were drooling while staring at Gaara, Sasuke, Neji an Takeshi as he winked at them which made them squeal. 'Argh! I dont even know what they see in him.' Namine thought.

'"But" Everyone looked back at the Grass-kage, "Everyone must attend and must have a partner of another village."

Silence filled the area...Then every guy there except the leaf nins smirked and looked at Namine who thought, 'Oh crap..' While most girls except Temari and Namine squeled and asked some of the guys from other villages though they mostly went to Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke and Neji were very upset that getting a date with Namine wasn't possible though Gaara was very pleased that he didnt have a rival...for now.

None of the girls were going to Gaara because his glare rivaled that of a demon's and his sand prevented them form doing so, Neji and Sasuke on the other hand were not so fortunate.

Namine had a horde of rabid fan boys from other villages asking her out to the dance, she was so tense that the first thing that came in her mind was "I already have a date!" That statement alone silenced the area.

Takeshi came up to her, "Namine-chan, who is this man that dares to challenge me to become your date?" He asked rather angrily. Even her three loyal stalkers were tense and curious.

'Ah crap, what have I gotten myself into now?..' She quickly tried to think of something but her eyes went to her friends for help and noticed the sand brothers, 'Maybe one of them can be my date!...I dont think Kankuro would want to become my date, he wouldn't want to take all this trouble for me..I'll ask Gaara, he won't care and he can easily scare anyone outta their witts.' She looked at Gaara in the eye who happen to be the only one to notice her silence pleas. 'Please help' Gaara smirked and nodded at her.

Namine quickly ran to Gaara and jumped on him making them looking like a hugging couple. "Gaara's my date!" Instantly Every male in the area except for the adults and Namine's/Gaara's friends (except Sasuke and Neji of course) glared at Gaara as if he was the most hardest obstacle in life right now, Gaara on the other was smirking as he wrapped his arms around Namine tightly, the glares were increased to an VERY intense look. Sasuke made a death glare at Gaara as if he was Itachi himself while Neji glared at Gaara as if he was the fate that chosen his destiny to be how he was.

* * *

"Thanks Gaara" A happy Namine told a happy Gaara while walking back to the hotel, the others were behind them, Neji and Sasuke were still glaring at Gaara and was at the same time sulking. Gaara just smiled at Namine while she never noticed but the others did, their jaws dropped 'GAARA SMILED?'.

"Well anyway, Namine and I have to go shopping to buy some dresses for the dance." Temari said, Namine looked at her in horror. 'Nooooo! Not the dresses!' All the guys were amused, they were looking forward to seeing Namine in a dress. Namine looked at the others for help as Temari pulled her along in another direction which lead to the shops but the guys shrinked under the glare of Temari which was so powerful that Gaara didn't bother to glare back, afterall, he was looking forward to seeing Namine in a dress.

As Temari and Namine who had finally quit trying to run away after she found out it was useless with Temari somehow managing to catch her all the time, walked down the road and saw a dress shop and had everything on sale they weren't surprised to see that the shops was full of the kunoichis that were compeiting in the tournament. It was obvious without going inside that there was nothing left inside for them. Namine saw something that caught her eye, it was a shop that was across the on going sale shop right now. It looked like it was just newly open and they selled all kinds of different clothes as well.

Namine pulled on Temari's sleeve "Hey Temari, what about that shop?" Temari looked at where she was pointing and nodded.

"Sure, lets go check it out." And with that, they went into the store.

Inside the store they saw a woman that looked around Kakashi's age, she had light pink hair down to her waist which was also tied up in a ponytail by a braid, she had a short light purple light kimono on with a white over-coat. "Excuse me." Temari said to get her attention, when the woman turned, they noticed she had blue eyes, combine it with the clothes, she was very pretty. (She looks like Lacus at the end of the series of Gundam seed - And I know I'm very bad at making characters myself so I just took some from GS) The two girls nearly held their breath, she was gorgeous!

"Why hello there, is there anything I can help you with?" She had a pleasant voice as well. "Um, yeah. Do you have anything that can go well for a dance?" Temari asked. The girl blinked, "Oh, you mean for the dance?"

"Eh, yeah. How'd you know?" Namine asked this time.

"Well, everybody's talking about it" She smiled, Namine looked embarrased for not realising something so obvious while Temari just laughed.

"By the way, I'm Rakusu Lacus, I just opened the shop today."

"I'm Sabaku Temari and this is Uzumaki Namine." Temari told her, they all shooked hands.

"You wanted something for the dance right?" Temari and Namine nodded. They could tell by just the way she dressed that she was a good designer.

Then a certain silver-haired jounin came in, "Hello Temari, Nami..." Kakashi's voice was cut off when he saw Lacus, he blinked. "Oh my, am I in heaven? Cause I think I see a angel in front of me." Lacus blushed and smiled.

"No, this is an ordinary shop. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kakashi shooked his head "No, just thought I would help my student here find the perfect dress for her."

His statement gained a glare from Temari.

"You don't think I'm capable of finding the perfect dress for Namine?"

"No! No! That's not it at all."

"Well, then leave! I'll take care of everything!"

And with that, Temari blew Kakashi out of the store with her fan and right into the one across.

There were slaps heard and yells of "PERVERT!"

Lacus and Namine sweat dropped while Temari smirked.

'So much for my plans.sigh' Kakashi's thoughts were as he exited the shop with a few slaps and bruises.


	5. Dresses

**Votes:**

Sasuke: 24 (Sasuke: WOOHOO! **-**smirks at Gaara and Neji-)

Gaara: 18 (Gaara: ...**-**Glares at Sasuke as he mentally writes down a note: 'When becoming Kazekage, first to do is order an execution on Uchiha Sasuke list to Tsunade, if Tsunade does not comply with request, war will emerge' As he grins-)

Neji: 7 (Neji: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!...Where the hell are all the NejiNaru fans!? -Looks at an empty NejiNaru clubhouse to see a sign: 'Reading other NejiNaru fics'- GRRGH!..This will be a NejiNaru fic if you vote for it!!! )

To **Guardian of Hell Gate**: For the first question, there's a high possibility that I will. For the second, Well, yeah, I might, since Naruto's now a girl, he's more smarter even though Namine is still Naruto, she was left with her old traits which is why she is still a bit dumb on a few things like the attention she's getting and etc. Thanks for the advice, I might give Namine power over fire since she has Kyuubi.

**NOTE: Someone please help me and give me some ideas or advices on what to do at the dance! I'm a bit stuck on that! And I also changed a few things at the end.**

**Warning!:** Gaara's a bit OC in this chapter.

On with the next chapter!

**Namine**

**Chapter Five: Dresses**

Temari sighed for the tenth time that day. The dance was in less than a week, three days to be precise. When they met Lacus today, she first asked them what kind of dress she and Namine wanted. She was left to get Namine a dress since Namine was still clueless on dresses but she was going to do Namine's dress anyway, so it didn't matter.

Temari and Lacus spent all day and night looking for a dress for two of the girls as Namine slept on the couch bored but there was nothing that felt right on them. Lacus had her own dresses that Temari thought were great but didn't fit them much to their annoyance. It was nearly midnight, so the girls thought that they should continue looking for the dresses tomorrow.

It was kind of suspious that they had not seen any males from the N.C.F.C that day. Temari thought they would be looking for Namine trying to peek as she change into dress to dress as she thought in disgust.

'Probably trying to look for male suits to impress Namine' She made her conclusion.

Temari and Namine had already dinner at a late night open Ramen stand much to Namine's happiness as she stared at the Stand in delight. They ordered some ramen as Namine kept gobbling it up and ordered more as Temari was thinking what kind of dress to get for them.

There was nothing in the shop Lacus owned which was called the _'Eternal'_, every other shop was already sold out and Lacus' shop was the only one left, besides Lacus was a nice friend so they would've bought from her anyway. Lacus also told her that she (as in Temari) could draw a design of a dress and Lacus could make it, all she needed was their size which she already had. Namine couldn't do anything in this situation since she was still new to this women stuff and she herself said that she believes Temari could do anything including getting them some silly dresses in Namine's case, her words touched Temari's heart as new determination rised….But still, SHE COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!

She sighed once again. Maybe she should've let Kakashi helped. Even if he was a guy, he may still be useful. She wanted something that would look great on both of them. Namine for she wanted to have fun and impress people with her master-piece beside the fact Tsunade told her to look after her and make her BECOME a real woman and for herself because she wanted to impress a certain shadow-user.

Temari payed for the food once they were full, much to her annoyance more than half of her wallet was gone thanks to Namine's obsession with ramen.

They walked back to the hotel as Namine started humming this weird random tune. (Think of anyone of the Naruto opening or ending.) As they entered the hotel and passed the sleeping/snoozing clerk to go to their assigned room they were sharing, they suddenly noticed Gaara leaning next to their door as he waited for them.

'What's he doing up at this hour? Oh yeah! He can't sleep because of the stupid raccoon!' Namine thought as she cursed the Ichibi for making a friend of hers' suffer.

"Where have you to been?" Gaara asked softly, the only ones he would talk to gently were Temari and Naruto who was now Namine. No way would he talk to Kankuro like this! The guy was an idiot and a teaser unlike Temari.

Temari's eyes soften when she notice Gaara's concern for them both.

"We were just looking for some dresses." Namine brightly said as she muttered the word dresses in a venom like manner. Temari wondered how she still had some energy left until she remembered 'Oh yeah, she had already slept all day. Lucky her! I had the job of working hard all day just for her beauty!'

"You still have two days left, you have plenty of time looking for just a few dresses. You shouldn't even be bothered looking for them this long."

"Yeah, sure, we'll look for something. We'll talk about this later, time for me to hit the bed! My head is tired from all this thinking all day!" Temari said as she went inside the room.

As Namine was about to walk in, Gaara held her arm preventing her from walking in any further.

"Huh? Is something the matter Gaara?" Namine asked in concern to Gaara's delight…Though Naruto/Namine was concerned about anyone except for the Hebi bastard that took her best friend away.

"…It's nothing. Good night." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Naruto eyes widened, Tsunade was the only one who did this to her and that was once, with the Third and Iruka, it was just normal hugs. Gaara's the second person in her life who actually showed her this much affection.

'**It means that he loves and appreciates your friendship kit' **

"Thanks, you too!" She hugged him much to his surprise.

"Huh?" He kissed her because he couldn't resist and thought she might push him away but he then remembered. 'Duh, Namine is still Naruto'.

"You're one of the only ones that showed me that much affection." She said happily. "Kyuubi said it means you value our friendship very much!" She smiled before running in her and Temari's room with the door closing in behind her.

Gaara just stared at the now close door. Well, DUH! Of course he values their friendship. How could she think he didn't? She was-Or he (As in Naruto) was basically his real FIRST friend!

Gaara just continued to stare at the door until he had FINALLY noticed the two intense glares at his back that were somehow infused with charka. He didn't even need to turn to see whose eyes those glares belonged to. But he turned anyway. The glares had belonged to Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji who were sticking their heads out of each of their own rooms with the doors open.

Neji's eyes were Byakugan activated while Sasuke's eyes were also activated with his Sharingan eyes. Their eyes were held by jealously and much intense anger.

"I heard that." They both said at the same time in unison with angered cold filled voices. They quickly glared at each other before turning their glares back to Gaara. (They already know about Kyuubi)

The future Kazekage on the other hand had noticed something that got him amused. Sasuke's eyes were a bit different from Nejis', it was held with much more intense rage than that of the Hyuugas'. He was right…Sasuke was downright **FURIOUS!**

'He'll pay…' They two Leaf-nins thought as they glared the Gaara. Though Sasuke's mind was filled with much more torture images of what he would do to Gaara later than Nejis'. The methods of torture going through his mind would've put Ibiki's methods, Orochimaru's methods and Itachi Tsukiyomi/Mangekyo Sharingan ways to shame and disgrace.

But Gaara merely smirked. This game was just becoming more amusing to him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Gaara was sitting outside on a roof next to the hotels'. He watched his sister's and Namine's room and closed his eyes as Namine changed into her pajamas. He was not a pervert unlike the toad sennin, the copy nin and the N.C.F.C and would not invade Namine's privacy…Even though it was tempting.

After a while when Namine had already went to sleep, he opened his eyes as sand rised and attacked an N.C.F.C member that was hiding behind another roof. He learned that there were members of the N.C.F.C coming around at night and other stalkers that stalks her everywhere during the day. It seemed like Takeshi had send some of the members to take photos/pictures of Namine as she slept and learn of her routines….No wonder Sasuke said he feared fan-girls the most. He was glad he had Shakaku for once since the raccoon demonic energy affects his charka and killing intent since it what made the girls go away.

* * *

The next day, Temari was walking around the village as Namine went to train in the forests where luckily none of the N.C.F.C members were able to find her.

Only Kami knows what the guys were doing. She knew Gai and Lee were training somewhere or running laps around the village, Jiraiya peeping on the bathing women, Sasuke and Neji were running away from their fan-girls, Kakashi was visiting Lacus, she had apparently found out that Kakashi had the hots for Lacus which amused her to no end since he was now trying to gain her attention, Shikamaru was sleeping on a hill while gazing at the sky where the clouds resides, Shino was bug-hunting and Kiba was..Ehh-she didn't know where Kiba and Akamaru was at the moment, probably gaining all the girls in the village attentions by using Akamaru, even with Akamaru twice as big as Kiba now, he was still a cute dog. And she had no idea where her brothers were.

She had two days left to find her and Namine a dress and that included today, she sighed once again. Why was she cursed with this unfortunate event?

Temari passed a book shop when something inside caught her attention. She went inside and looked at a magazine that was about a princess of another country called Orb, her name was Cagalli and the image of the cover had the princess in a cool looking green aqua dress with a aqua strap going over her chest passed her shoulder, it had no sleeves and reached her feet, she also had two green ribbons in her hair.

'Wow, the girl kind of looks like Namine a bit.' She thought the dress would look great on herself. She picked up the magazine and underneath it was a book that made Temari gasped.

She also picked that book up. It was called _Phantom Pain_, about three assassins called Sting, Auel and Stellar. The girl Stellar was on the image on the front of the cover…But dress she was wearing, it was quite revealing since it exposed a lot of skin…Temari smirked as she picture Namine in the dress, if she wanted to awe the guys with Namine at the dance then the dress she was looking at on the cover of the book was **_PERFECT!_**

She picked up the two books/magazines and bought them as she exited the store and quickly ran to Lacus who was no doubt at the _'Eternal'_ with Kakashi. She snickered, she can't wait to see the guys reactions.

* * *

Lacus smiled as Kakashi continued on with his stories of his past, he was currently talking about his old team and how his teammate did on a D-rank mission they did. He was a nice man, reminded her of an old ex-boyfriend of hers' name Athrun, he had apparently transferred to a far away country called Orb, something about being promoted to being their princess' personal bodyguard.

"And then Obito's head fell inside the cow's milk bucket…" They both laughed.

Kakashi was very surprised at how quickly he opened up to this girl. Not even with Team 7, he was never this open, especially when it came to Obito, not even Team 7 knows about Obito. He had learnt that Lacus was high-leveled medic kunouichi that was one of the Grass' ruler's favorite for her abilities but just recently retired much to her leader's disappointment. She had a strange aura that draws people to her…Just like Naruto/Namine did. Maybe that's why he was liked her.

Suddenly a flash of blonde appeared and zoomed in front of Lacus which cause Kakashi to be hit and thrown into the next store once again. Loud screams of 'PERVERT' and 'AHH!' were heard so were loud slaps, 'Ouch!' The action had caused Lacus to sweat drop.

She looked in front of her and noticed it was Temari who was looking very serious but had a light mischief glint in her eyes.

"Temari.." She started but was cut off as the said girl suddenly knocked two books in front of her on the desk. She notices one was about Orb's princess and a story about an assassination group.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Lacus." Temari said her name in a serious voice.

"Ye-yes?" She asked and gulped, she never seen Temari so serious before, she was scary.

The wind mistress pointed to the girls on the magazine covers. "Can you make these dresses for us?"

Lacus looked at the princess cover, it was a green aqua dress.

"The green dress will be easy to make." Temari nodded and said happily.

"Yup. That's what I'll be wearing…And **_this _**is what Namine will be wearing._" _She said the last sentence in a sadistic voice while pointing to the assassin girls' dress, which made Lacus sweat a bit before looking at the covers as she drank a glass of water that was next to her. She knew Temari wanted to make Namine's beauty as her master piece but this-THIS WAS RIDICULOUS!

Lacus immediately spat out her drink which Temari dodge skillfully as she watch Lacus choke before she calmed down.

"Are you crazy!? That is WAY too revealing! Namine will have much more trouble from the N.C.F.C then she already have."

But Temari only smirked, _"Exactly…"_

Temari didn't care about the N.C.F.C members, her brother (Kankuro) and the other Leaf guys can take care of them. She only cared about the competition…Between three certain cold heartless boys. Everybody knew that Jiriaya and Kakashi were up to something, but unknown to them, Temari was also in it.

And so Lacus started on the dresses, she told Temari that they'll be ready the next night, she could finish the green dress in a few hours since it was easy but Namine's dress was going to be hard but Lacus loved challenges. Temari ripped out a picture inside the books/magazines with the same pictures of the dresses on the front, just in case. So the blonde left and met up with Kakashi who glared at her while she looked at him up and down.

"What happened to you?" She asked clueless. The guy had slaps and bruises EVERYWHERE.

After that, she told him her part was done and found a dress for the Namine. He asked about it but drop dead silence when Temari showed him the picture, he was pale with his visible eye wide. That was more than what he could do! It looked like Temari didn't need his help after all. "Listen, don't bother going to see Lacus today or tomorrow because your presence will only distract her while she's working."

But Kakashi wasn't listening since his eyes were still on the girl's dress on the book, so then he asked.

"Temari…Aren't you going a bit too far with this?"

* * *

Namine puffed as burnt trees surrounded her. Since Kyuubi was a fire type demon, he gave her his elemental powers over fire. But the problems were controlling it.

'**Go ask the Uchiha for help kit.'**

'Huh? What? Sasuke-teme? Why?'

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

'**Duh! He's an Uchiha! And the Uchihas are most specialized in Katon/fire techniques.'

* * *

**

Sasuke quickly ran for all what his life was worth and ended up in a forest. He panted, he lost the girls a while back. He didn't know where the Hyuuga was but personal didn't care, he could endure the endless torture of fan-girls for all he cared!

As he walked through the forest he heard a familiar female voice shout out to him.

"Oi! Sasuke!" He looked at Namine who was only a few feet away from him about to ask him to help her train with Katon/fire power. He blushed at the sight of her.

Namine trained so much that she had sweated a lot which caused her clothes to be wet, they stack to her skin like a second skin and was see-through which cause her _white_ bra and underpants to be visible.

Kyuubi on the other hand hit his fore head with his tail as he said **'Baka! Did you completely forgotton that your undergarments are visible!?' **

Not only that, but Namine's undergarments were _white_ and since it was wet it was clearly see-through so it was basically like she wasn't wearing anything at all. The fact that her clothes stuck to her figure as a second skin didn't help either.

But Namine didn't hear what he said, she was too busy starring at Sasuke who had apparently fainted from blood loss with blood dripping down his nose.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! What's wrong with you!?"

* * *

Yay! 6 pages! Plz also remember to review! And please give some ideas or advices on what I should do for the dance! Thank you! 


End file.
